Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device and method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there has been increasing demand for various types of display devices that are able to display images. A range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are in common use.
Among these display devices, OLED display devices have reduced weight and thickness. Since OLED display devices are self-emitting, no backlight, which is commonly used in LCD devices, is typically required. In addition, OLED display devices have many advantages over LCD devices, such as wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and lower power consumption. OLED display devices have other advantages, such as the ability to operate at a low direct current (DC) voltage, high response speed, high resistance to external impacts due to solid inner components, and in particular, low fabrication costs.
In general, a plurality of OLED display panels are formed on a single raw substrate, which is then scribed into respective panels. Afterwards, each respective panel is subjected to a signal test to detect a defect in signal lines, such as a short circuit or a disconnection, or a defect in thin-film transistors (TFTs).
To do so, a plurality of signal lines disposed in a pad area are connected to shorting bars formed from a conductive material. Signals are applied to a plurality of signal lines through the shorting bars to inspect whether or not TFTs in the entirety of the pixels of the panel operate properly. After the signal inspection on the TFT array is completed, the raw substrate is cut along scribing lines.
Here, impurities or moisture generated during the cutting process of removing the shorting bars in the pad areas may cause a short circuit or a leakage current between the signal lines.